


Great aunt

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based on last week's episode.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Great aunt

I sit here watching my great anut sleep and can't help remember how much she has affected my life. She is such a amazing woman, so kind and compassionate even to complete strangers. When I was a child she was the one I went to for advice because I knew no matter what I had done, there would be no judgement from her just unconditional love. Who knows where I would be if it wasn't for teaching me to always look for the good in people and to be kind no matter what. I hear her breathing hitch and it's like a knife to my heart. I'm a doctor, it's my job to help people and yet when it's a member of my family, there's nothing I can do. Maybe if I had visited her more or at least phoned her more then the prognosis may not have been so bad. I reach out to take her hand into mine and kiss it. Barring some miracle from god I know she has a few days to live at most. How do I say goodbye or express how much she means to me, I don't know but I won't let her die alone. Even if it breaks my heart.


End file.
